Gravimetric dispensing means the dispensing of a predetermined weight of liquid into a container. The liquid is brought by one or more delivery mechanisms to a point located above the container at a non-zero distance from either the bottom of the container or a filling opening of the container. The liquid then flows into the container. A weighing mechanism controls the stop of the dispensing when the predetermined weight is reached.
Among the known gravimetric dispensers, it is frequent that some liquid leaks out of the container. More specifically, liquid of then leaks onto the support where the container is located and, additionally or alternatively, onto the base hosting the weighing mechanism. This raises problems including hygiene failure and longer cleaning requirements, such as where the liquid has spread. The cleanup may be more or less laborious depending on where the liquid leaked.
The present inventor has thus appreciated that there is a need in the art for a gravimetric dispensing system that reduces the drawbacks related to accidental liquid leakage outside the container.